


[Podfic of] Picnic on Aix (by fannishliss)

by Port



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: podtor_who, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/pseuds/Port
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Picnic on Aix by fannishliss.</p><p>The Tardis gets tired of all the UST and strands them until they deal with it.  This fic takes place after "Father's Day" -- they go to a picnic planet, but the Tardis locks them out in the rain until they come to terms with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Picnic on Aix (by fannishliss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fannishliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Picnic on Aix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651852) by [fannishliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss). 



> Thank you to Liss for permission to record her story! It was a pleasure to read all that lush description and crackling UST. Recorded for the podtor_who challenge on LJ.

cover art by Port

### Download

[MP3 via Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f6zfqsn8kxkc843/PicnicOnAix.mp3?dl=0)

[MP3 via Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252014060902.zip)

| 1:06:41 | 61 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
